Soft Ware
by ShenLong1
Summary: Sequel to Hard Drive. Duo has returned from his mission a little earlier than planned and caught his lover Heero Yuy enjoying a little extra in his absence. Duo decides to join in with the fun. 5x2x1, yaoi, fluff


Disclaimer: I don't own the G boys, I just borrow them from time to time to play with and return them a whole lot happier.

Rating: NC 17

Pairings: 5x2x1

Warnings: Lemon, PWP, OOC, Threesome, sap, fluff.

Status: Complete

Summary: Sequel to Hard Drive. Duo has returned from his mission a little earlier than planned and caught his lover Heero Yuy enjoying a little extra in his absence. Duo decides to join in with the fun.

Author: ShenLong

Title: "Soft Ware"

Authors Notes: This is a sequel to Hard Drive, I recommend that you read Hard Drive first otherwise this fic won't make a lot of sense. Enjoy....

"Soft Ware"

Sept 2003 ShenLong.

~ flashback ~

The look that passed over Duo's face sent shivers racing along Wufei's spine and his last thoughts before Duo's mouth consumed his cock were, I just hope my stamina doesn't let me down.

~ end flashback ~

Wufei shuddered as Duo's mouth covered his rapidly returning erection; his body was still on a high from Heero's love making earlier and the adrenaline that coursed through his veins when Duo had walked in was still present. His mind was having a hard time coping with the turn of events and he made a mental note to discuss this matter with pilots 01 and 02 later.... _much_ later.

Heero continued to recline on the bed, his eyes never leaving the erotic vision of Duo, head buried in Wufei's lap, giving the Chinese a blow job that would surely send his senses reeling. Heero loved it when Duo sucked him off. His longhaired partner had a wonderfully talented mouth on him and Heero was only too happy to play the part of guinea pig and allow Duo's lips and tongue to practice his skills whenever he wished.

Duo meanwhile was in heaven. The taste and scent of the 05 pilot completely overwhelming his senses. He'd wanted Wufei for some time and had cautiously broached the subject with Heero, expecting the Wing pilot to be.... hurt... shocked...or disgusted with the admission. What he didn't expect was that Heero was just as drawn to the dark haired beauty as he was. So began their discussions on how they could convince the Shenlong pilot to join them in their *play time*.

Heero gently ran his fingers through what was left of Wufei's cum that pooled on the pilot's stomach from their recent joining. Idly he licked his fingers, enjoying the flavor of the Chinese youth, then lowering his head he began to lick, kiss and nip his way up from Wufei's belly to his chest and finding a caramel nipple he latched onto it, suckling gently

"Nnnnggg...." Was all that Wufei's over stimulated brain could come up with, the pleasure being gifted to his chest and cock driving him insane.

Duo glanced out the corner of his eye, watching Heero feast at Wufei's chest. He snickered to himself as a thought passed through his head. He'd always enjoyed the taste of Chinese food, even more so now. 'Smorgasbord al la Wufei' was Duo's current idea of heaven. Feeling Wufei beginning to tense, Duo backed off. He wanted Wufei to enjoy more of this pleasure. Finally getting the threesome he had longed for, Duo wasn't in any rush to see it end. He brought his hand up and squeezed the base of Wufei's penis, staving off the orgasm that wanted so much to explode.

Wufei growled as Duo's mouth left his groin; he was so close. When Heero's mouth left his nipple, he nearly cried out in abandonment. His ebony eyes fluttered open and his breath caught. Duo and Heero were leaning over him sharing a deep, sensual kiss. He watched for a moment, enjoying the view and then let his eyes travel over the lithe forms before him. Heero was rapidly returning for action, his thick cock swelling with dark blood. Wufei moaned softly as he recalled just how good that length had felt buried deep inside his ass. His eyes drifted to the still clothed form of Maxwell, traveling over the braided teen's slender body to pause at his groin.

Noting the rather prominent bulge in the front of those tight jeans, Wufei couldn't help but think how painful that must be for the American. Well that was a problem that Wufei knew he could do something about. As the lovers continued in their sensual kiss above him so Wufei reached for Duo's pants, quickly undoing the button and sliding the zipper down before plunging his hand inside and dipping beneath the waistband of Duo's briefs. His fingers found the trapped heat and brushed over the tip.

Duo shuddered as Wufei's fingers gently teased the head of his cock, a moan of bliss escaped his throat to be caught by Heero's mouth, and he began to rock his hips.

Heero broke the kiss and took the weight of his lover's body against his own as Duo gently rocked and moaned his pleasure. He looked down to see the source of Duo's enjoyment and licked his lips. He watched in lust as Wufei's hand moved slowly inside Duo's jeans, the non-visual exciting him more as his mind was forced to create its own images of what was happening inside the denim. He felt his own desire stirring further and shifted a hand to delve under Duo's shirt and toy with a nipple.

Wufei continued to play with his new *toy*, delighting in the quiet moans he was drawing from the braided one. If he never got the chance to experience anything like this again at least he would have his memories to keep him company. His breath caught and then escaped into a low moan as a warm hand located his sac and began to massage his balls.

Duo was slowly losing his mind, the familiar touch of Heero's fingers on his nipple combined with the new sensations of an unfamiliar hand at his groin exciting him more. With both his bedmates currently nude, he wryly took in his own state of overdress. The clothes had to go... and now! Reluctantly he pulled away from the teasing touches, gifting the two beautiful men before him a wide smile as he shifted from the bed and stood up. A hand toyed with the buttons of his shirt, slowly teasing them through the tiny holes as the pair on the bed watched through lidded eyes.

Heero was well aware of the lure of the American's sensual strip tease, after all Duo had treated him to a private strip show on more than one occasion. His heavy gaze shifted briefly to Wufei. He mentally grinned as he watched the Chinese react to the little *show*.

Wufei felt the heat of desire rising in his blood as Duo's body was oh so slowly and tantalizingly revealed to his heated gaze. Hearing the pair together on several occasions Wufei couldn't help but wonder what they both looked like in their birthday suits. Heero's body he now knew to be as perfect as the soldier himself, but the American? Wufei had harbored his own mental image of the teen, creamy skin covering a slender, graceful form. While Heero was compact and wiry, reminding Wufei of a wolf, Duo would be more feline in his appearance, or that's how Wufei's mind interpreted the Deathscythe pilot to be. What his eyes were graced with took him completely by surprise.

Duo removed his now unbuttoned shirt and then moved onto his open pants. He shimmied his hips and the denim departed, pooling at his ankles only to be stepped out of. Stretching languidly Duo displayed his bikini brief clad body to his voyeurs before hitching his thumbs under the thin elastic and removing the final barrier. Now as naked as the two gorgeous men on the bed he turned and allowed them to appraise his nude body.

Wufei's eyes burned with the vision of Duo. His imagination had supplied him with Duo, replesent of a great cat, sleek and slender but well muscled. Limbs and body moved and flowed with the fluidity of a panther; that was the only cat that Wufei felt did the fey one justice.

Duo stalked back to the bed and slid upon it. He bent low over Wufei and took the Chinese pilot's lips in a torrid kiss; as they broke apart, Wufei was left panting. Duo's eyes twinkled as he reached for Heero's lips, his hand slipping between the 01 pilot's legs to fondle the reawakened flesh. Heero moaned into Duo's mouth as his cock was explored with knowing fingers. "Don't want you to feel neglected, lover," Duo breathed out.

"No chance of that," Heero replied. "Aishiteru, Duo."

"Love you too Heero." Duo sealed their mouths once more.

Beneath them Wufei watched silently, his heart gave a twinge. How could he ever have thought that he could be a part of this? It wasn't right. He sighed softly and began to turn away.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Wufei turned his head back to see both his fellow pilots gazing at him... intently. "I... Ummm..."

"You're staying right here Wufei." Duo gave an evil smirk. "Heero has already had his fun with you, now it's my turn."

Wufei's eyes widened as Duo literally purred those last few words. He swallowed. To be honest he wasn't sure if he would be able to take Duo, the American was bigger than Heero and his ass was feeling rather tender from his earlier joining. He hadn't admitted the fact that he was a virgin in that respect, he hadn't wanted Heero to think him weak.

As if reading the dark haired pilot's thoughts Duo leaned forward and wrapped his hand around Wufei's stiff flesh. "Don't worry 'Fei, I want you to take me."

Wufei's eyes widened.

"Mmmm I want to feel your hard cock pounding into my body while I take Heero," Duo whispered into Wufei's ear.

Wufei could only moan in response.

Heero smirked and watched Duo's fingers moving over the length of Wufei, his desire rose higher as he thought about Duo's whispered declaration. If Wufei were to take Duo while Duo was taking him then he would in effect be enjoying being fucked by both his lovers at once. He couldn't wait!

Duo's eyes glinted; he pushed Heero to lie on his back while he reached for the tube of lube. Coating his fingers liberally, he capped the tube and passed it to Wufei. "Prep me Wufei."

With Heero having taken him earlier Wufei knew what he had to do. He moved away to open the tube and spread the gel on his fingers, when he turned back to the bed he groaned.

Heero was still lying on his back, legs spread wide while Duo straddled him, only Duo's head was buried in Heero's groin, his own cock and balls by Heero's mouth, ass high in the air.

Wufei move closer and knelt beside Heero's shoulder and Duo's thigh. Gently he reached forwards and ran a finger along the sweet cleft. The body shivered. Wufei spread the cheeks apart and began to circle the tiny hole, coating the area with slickness before dipping the tip of his finger inside. Hot, tight, were the two words that sprang to mind. Wufei eased his finger in deeper.

Duo moaned softly as Wufei's finger penetrated him. It was sweet, exquisite torture. His own fingers ghosted along Heero's crevice and then probed inside while his mouth gently encircled the tip of Heero's cock and suckled lightly. He added a second finger and began to move them around, stretching the tight muscle and stroking the velvet heat inside.

Heero moaned as Duo explored his insides, the gentle suction on the head of his cock distracting him from the initial discomfort. Duo's cock hung before his eyes and he slipped his tongue out to flick across the underside. While his tongue played with the shaft, he watched Wufei from the corner of his eye. He could see Wufei's fingers gently stretching his lover; the sight of those fingers and what they were doing turning him on further. He noticed Wufei's stiff flesh just to the side and reached upwards to wrap his hand around the swollen length, stroking gently.

Wufei's breath hitched as Heero's hand closed over his hot shaft, softly teasing him, pumping just enough to keep his excitement flowing but not enough to bring him off. He continued to work his finger in and out of Duo's channel, adding a second, surprised at how quickly the muscle relaxed and softened to his ministrations.

Duo was enjoying himself. His mouth savored the flavor of his koi, his fingers exploring the depths of his lover's body while his own was being steadily licked and caressed. What more could he possibly want? When Wufei's fingers found that special gland and the universe of glittering stars played before his eyes, he knew exactly what else he wanted. He moaned around his mouthful, his fingers plunging deep into Heero as he shoved back against Wufei's hand, sparking a further chain reaction.

As Duo moaned the vibrations danced over the sensitive flesh of Heero's cock, those fingers delved deeper into his channel and located his sweet spot causing his world to spin. His mouth sucked hard on Duo's flesh as his hand tightened around Wufei's cock.

The three were panting heavily, sweat slicking over skin as muscles trembled and higher skills were abandoned in favor of the baser animal instincts.

"Ohh god 'Fei... enough of the teasing. I need you, we need you..." Duo groaned.

"Oh shit!" was all Heero could add.

Wufei smirked. "Good things come to he who waits."

"Fuck the waiting, 'Fei, I want the good thing now, I need to come," Duo growled.

Wufei removed his fingers and pushed away from the pair. He retrieved the lube while Duo untangled himself from Heero. Placing a generous amount of the lube on his fingers, he reached for Duo's cock, spreading the slippery substance over the full length.

Duo's eyes closed in pleasure as Wufei lubed his penis, the gentle strokes teasing him. When they opened only moments later, he was greeted with the vision of Heero lubing Wufei's ample length.

Both men groaned as the desire mounted.

"Hurry up," Heero moaned from his position on the bed.

"Getting impatient, baby?" Duo chuckled.

"Need you... want you both," Heero ground out. His skin was flushed with excitement, his cock angry and red, and the length so swollen that the skin was drawn tight, Heero bordering on pain.

Wufei moved to one side as Duo positioned himself between Heero's spread legs. The head of his cock rubbed against that sweet entrance, teasing, before pressing forth. Gradually the muscle eased and permitted the intrusion, giving way to allow the flared head to penetrate into the warm wetness of Heero's channel. Duo continued to push slowly yet steadily forwards until the full length of his shaft was buried deep inside. Shakily he paused, looking into Heero's eyes, reading the trust and love embedded in the cobalt blue depths.

Wufei waited patiently as Duo slowly entered Heero's body, his eyes greedily feasting upon the sight of the joining, his excitement mounting.

"Okay 'Fei."

Wufei climbed back upon the bed and positioned himself behind Duo, gently tracing a comforting hand down along the American's flank, soothing and reassuring the body as he spread the cheeks. The tiny hole beckoned him and he felt the swell of his groin as his cock twitched and strained towards the haven presented to it. He removed his hand from Duo's back and grasped the base of his shaft, guiding the inflamed organ to where heaven lay waiting. The tip brushed against the tight pucker, the sensation flooding Wufei as he began his journey into unexplored territory. He felt Duo tense slightly and ran his hand softly over the creamy back, calming the trembling teen. Steadily he pressed forward, it seemed that Duo's body was determined to keep him out, then the muscle relented and he was in. Wufei paused as the head slipped inside, needing a moment to gather his scattered control. Duo's passage was tight, hot, and moist; and the Chinese youth clung desperately to any meditation technique he could dredge up at that point, willing his body to calm. He didn't want to lose it just yet and spoil the fun before it had even started.

Duo was in his own private hell. Heero's slick heat surrounding his aching shaft, the occasional ripple of inner muscle massaging his length while the thickness of the head of Wufei's cock rested just inside his passage, driving him mad with the need to feel more. "C'mon 'Fei, fill me. Deeper baby. I want all of you inside."

Wufei groaned and slipped a hand to his sac, gently coaxing his balls away from his body. Feeling a little more in control, he continued his forward plunge into Eden. Finally, he was buried to the hilt, the heat that surrounded him burning along each nerve, tingles of fire igniting the passion and threatening to send his brain on a permanent vacation.

Heero watched through lidded eyes as Wufei penetrated his long haired love. Wufei's entrance into Duo pushing Duo's cock deeper into his own channel. He switched his gaze to Duo and his breath hitched. Duo's face was twisted in pleasure as he was slowly impaled. He heard the soft sigh of contentment escape those full lips as Wufei sank home. He bit his lip in an attempt to hold his own moan of satisfaction as the three became one.

After waiting a couple of minutes Heero became impatient. He wanted some action and began to flex his inner muscles around Duo's length. He gazed up at Wufei, noting the look of bliss on the dark one's features. Onyx eyes opened with Heero's words. "What are you waiting for, Wufei?"

Wufei gave him a lustful smile.

"Yeah, 'Fei, you waiting for a written invitation?" Duo added. "We're ready."

"Fuck us Wufei. Fuck us good, show us what you can do," Heero said huskily.

Wufei felt his control snap and placing his hands on Duo's hips he began to pull out of the American.

Heero groaned as he felt Wufei gently pull back, effectively drawing Duo with him and out of Heero's passage. Just when Heero thought that Duo's cock was about to slip entirely from him, Wufei lunged forward, forcing Duo's shaft deep inside.

Duo was caught between heaven and hell, both giving and taking of pleasure, his body trembling with the sensation. Wufei's hard cock driving deep inside him, opening him up and stroking his inner walls while the tight heat of Heero beneath him swallowed his own aching passion, squeezed and massaged him until he could focus on nothing but pure, unadulterated pleasure.

Wufei couldn't believe how Duo's body accepted the penetration and returned the action with such mind-blowing sensation. So, this was what the two pilots shared? This was what caused the screams of passion to echo through the walls? This was what he'd been missing out on? He tossed his head back, feeling the strands of hair escaping the ponytail and clinging to his rapidly dampening skin. He closed his eyes momentarily and savored the feeling, then settled himself into a rhythm and began to fulfil Heero's earlier request.

The three bodies began to move in synch, like a well-oiled machine they found their cadence and rocked together. Wufei's retreat pulling Duo from inside Heero, the following forward thrust sending Duo's cock once more into the depths of the Wing pilot as hips bucked to meet with the invasion.

Heero began to fist the sheets, his head tossing from side to side as he was methodically and thoroughly fucked by two at once. He secretly loved this, relinquishing his control and just being able to feel, to be in receipt of anything and everything his lover wished to bestow. Having another writhing body thrown into the mix only made him hungrier. Desperately he thrust upwards to meet Duo and Wufei's incoming push, moaning loudly as the head of Duo's penis found his sweet spot and sparked the lights behind his eyelids.

Wufei began to pound harder, the ache in his gut intensifying with each plunge into tight, hot moistness. Duo's body gripped him, the velvet walls stroked him, and the muscles coaxed his excitement to previously unknown heights.

"Oh 'Fei... Oh Heero.... So good..." Duo moaned. He felt like the proverbial meat in the sandwich and was loving every minute of it. He didn't want it to end; his own cock advancing and retreating into paradise while his ass was nailed repeatedly by a hot, thick shaft. When Wufei hit his sweet spot, he screamed.

Sensing he wasn't going to last much longer, Wufei released one hand from Duo's hip and snaked it between their heaving bodies. His fingers located Heero's leaking shaft and circled around the girth. With Duo so obviously caught up in his own doubled pleasure, he was in no state to bring Heero off. It was all the American could do to keep his arms locked in place as he gave and received pleasure.

Heero wasn't much better. His fists held the sheets in a death grip, his eyes alight with sensation as his head tossed from side to side. Wufei had no doubt that if the Japanese youth tried to pump himself he would end up doing some serious damage; as it was, Wufei seriously doubted if the bed linen would ever be the same again.

Heero cried out and involuntarily clenched his inner muscles as he felt the hand encircle his throbbing cock and stroke. In turn, the tightness around Duo increased and sent the 02 pilot whimpering with need. When Wufei's penis hit his prostate again, Duo knew he was about to fly... minus his Gundam. The heat and grip that Heero's channel had on him drew his orgasm forth, his balls tightened and he cried out as he leapt into the abyss. "Oh fuck! Heero...'Fei... Oh shit!... Nnnggg...." Duo's body tensed as his seed erupted from the slit and shot into Heero's welcoming passage. His body continued to push into Heero as Wufei's thrusts built frantically and the continued sensations to his now extremely sensitive cock sent shudders tearing through him.

As Duo came, Wufei experienced the American's channel in a new light. The tight muscles clamped down on him, rippling and clenching around his engorged length as he fought against the tightness. His hips pistoned hard against the opposing forces of Duo's body, his hand pumped and squeezed the solid, yet, silky length it held prisoner as the burning in his balls intensified. With a keening cry, Wufei surrendered to his climax, the force sending shock waves through his system and short-circuiting his brain.

As both his lovers reached their ends, so Heero felt his own passion grapple for the point of no return. He felt the liquid heat of Duo as he shot his creamy essence deep into his body, his eyes raking lustfully over Duo's face, enjoying the sight of his long time lover in the throes of passion. Hearing the wail that tore from Wufei's throat, and the sudden falter in the rhythm of the hand that was jerking him off, Heero's attention was swept to the Chinese man's face. The 05 pilot was simply stunning, caught in the midst of his orgasm, body tight as a bowstring, pure bliss etched into every line. It was the cry of utter satisfaction from the black haired one that tipped Heero over the edge. His body trembled as synapses fired, his orgasm ripping through him burning a path of need and desire along his shaft to spill on his stomach and over the hand that continued to milk him.

Heightened passions receding, they slumped, one against the other. Unable to support the extra weight any longer, Duo's arms gave out, and he collapsed onto Heero's chest, Wufei sprawled over his back. Heero grunted as the weight of his two lovers was hefted upon him but he bore the load without complaint.

Gradually the storm abated and Wufei pulled from Duo's body, eliciting a quiet hiss of loss. He rolled to the side but kept an arm draped over Duo's waist.

With Wufei leaving his body Duo shivered, he felt empty and cold, the gentle weight of Wufei's arm over his waist gave him a little comfort. He whimpered softly.

Heero knew instinctively what Duo was feeling and brought his hand up to caress the cheeks of Duo's ass while the American continued to stay sprawled across his chest, cock still buried inside Heero's rear. Fingers dipped into the cleft, Heero quickly slipped two inside Duo, enjoying the slickness of Wufei's cum against them.

Duo sighed softly. He hated the feeling of being empty; it left him aching. When Heero slipped his fingers inside, he quietly purred, his long time lover knowing just what he needed.

As the afterglow washed over them, energy slowly seeped back into tired muscles. Feeling more comfortable now, Duo eased himself from Heero's chest, sliding from under Wufei's arm, withdrawing from Heero's warmth as he lay himself alongside the Wing pilot and snuggled close, Heero's fingers leaving his passage as he did so.

Heero continued to lie on his back, both his lovers on either side of him. He let his arms travel, one to wrap around Duo who cuddled close, head resting on Heero's chest, the other snaked around Wufei and pulled him closer.

Wufei rolled onto his side and spooned against Heero, draping his own arm across Heero's stomach, fingers brushing lightly against Duo's ribs. He sighed, a soft contented sigh.

Duo cracked open an eye. "Better get used to it 'Fei."

Heero grunted.

"We are both very possessive, especially Mr. Perfect here."

Heero grunted again and tightened his grip on both bodies that pressed against him.

"Does this mean..." Wufei began only to be cut off by Duo.

"Damn right it does 'Fei."

"Hn."

"Then I would be honored to stay." Wufei felt a strange tug to his heart.

"Now that's what I call justice," Duo snickered.

~ Owari ~


End file.
